sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order
| writer = | composer = | engine = Unreal Engine 4 | platforms = | released = November 15, 2019 | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order is a single-player action-adventure video game developed by Respawn Entertainment and published by Electronic Arts, set in the Star Wars universe shortly after ''Episode III – Revenge of the Sith''. It was announced during E3 2018 and a more detailed reveal took place at the ''Star Wars'' Celebration in April 2019. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 15, 2019. Plot Set five years after Revenge of the Sith, one of the last surviving Jedi, Padawan Cal Kestis, has so far escaped the galaxy-wide purge of the Jedi Order started by Order 66, and is on the run from the Galactic Empire. After attempting to salvage a Venator Class Star Destroyer above a Sarlacc Pit, an accident happens in which Cal has to openly use the Force to save one of his friends from falling into the pit, which is witnessed by a nearby Imperial Probe Droid. The droid transmits the footage to the Empire causing Cal's true identity to be revealed to the imperials. The Empire dispatches the Second Sister, an inquisitor trained by Darth Vader, to hunt down the Padawan and eradicate the remaining Jedi Knights. While being pursued by the Second Sister, Cal is rescued by Cere Jundus and Greez Dritus. Cere tells him she is a former Jedi and knew Cal's master, Jaro Tapal. Cere takes Cal to the planet Bogano, which is the location of a Jedi Vault she hopes Cal can open. On the way to the vault, Cal befriends a small droid named BD-1, which shows him a message from Master Eno Cordova. Cordova informs him that the vault was built by an ancient civilization called the Zeffo, and that he hid a Jedi holocron containing a list of the locations of Force sensitive children inside. However, the only way to access it is to follow Cordova's path and pass his tests. The only leads Cal has is the Zeffo homeworld and the planet Dathomir. On Zeffo, they find a clue that the Zeffo had contact with Kashyyyk, meaning Cordova's contact there, Chief Tarfful, may have information about them. On Kashyyyk, Cal teams up with Saw Gerrera to fight the Imperial occupation forces enslaving the native Wookies. Unable to find Tarfful, Cal returns to Zeffo to investigate a tomb when he encounters the Second Sister again. The Second Sister reveals that she was Cere's padawan, Trilla Suduri, who was captured by the Empire when Cere betrayed her location under torture. She warns Cal that Ceres will inevitably betray him before retreating. Cal learns that he needs to find a Zeffo Astrium to unlock the vault before he is knocked out and captured by a bounty hunter. When Cal wakes up, he is forced to fight in a gladiatorial arena at the whims of crime lord Sorc Tormo. He is rescued by Cere and Greez, and Greez apologies since Sorc kidnapped Cal due to his gambling debts. They then receive a communication that Tarfful is willing to speak to Cal, and they return to Kashyyyk. Tarfful instructs Cal to seek answers on top of Kashyyyk's Origin Tree. There, he finds another recording of Cordova telling him that an Astrium can be found on Dathomir. Cal defeats the Ninth Sister and makes his way to Dathomir. Upon landing, Cal's progress is immediately impeded by Nightsister Merrin, who does everything in her power to keep him away. After experiencing a flashback where he remembers Jaro sacrificing himself to protect him from the Clone Troopers, Cal is attacked by Jaro's spirit, resulting in his lightsaber being destroyed. Cal then encounters another former Jedi, Taron Malicos. Malicos offers to teach Cal how to handle the dark power of Dathomir against Merrin's wishes. Cal refuses and flees Dathomir when Merrin attacks. Cere admits that when she learned Trilla became an Inquisitor, she briefly fell to the dark side, which is why she had cut off her connection to the Force. They then travel to Ilum to find a kyber crystal to rebuild Cal's lightsaber before returning to Dathomir. Cal faces Jaro's spirit again, defeating him by overcoming his feelings of guilt over his death. Malicos again attempts to tempt Cal to the dark side, and attacks when Cal refuses him. Merrin helps Cal defeat Malicos and he is able to convince her to join the crew. They return to Bogano and Cal uses the Astrium to unlock the vault and reveal the holocron. Trilla manages to steal the holocron and escape. Cere reassumes her position as a Jedi Master and grants Cal the rank of Jedi Knight. They then assault the fortress serving as the Inquisitor headquarters. Cal is able to defeat Trilla and recover the holocron. Cere attempts to make amends with Trilla, but Darth Vader intervenes and kills Trilla for her failure. Cal and Cere are barely able to evade Darth Vader and escape the fortress. With the holocron now in their possession, the crew wonders what they should do with it. Realizing that gathering the Force sensitive children will only make it easier for the Empire to target them, Cal destroys the holocron, determining that their fates should be left up to the Force. Cal then asks the crew where they should go next. Gameplay Players take control of Cal Kestis (portrayed by Cameron Monaghan) as he attempts to survive while being chased by the Empire, including the Inquisitor the Second Sister. Throughout his journey, young Cal will visit both new worlds and iconic ones from Star Wars lore such as Kashyyyk, with the assistance of the Rebel extremist Saw Gerrera (portrayed by Forest Whitaker) and his mentor Cere Junda (portrayed by Debra Wilson). The gameplay is that of an action adventure game, designed for players to "jump into a situation" and deal with it through "having a lightsaber and Force powers", not to utilise stealth elements to avoid combat. There is not an option to play a Dark Side path through the game. In combat, Force usage consists of three different abilities, Force "Push", Force "Pull", and Force "Slow". Development Stig Asmussen joined Respawn Entertainment in 2014 as the studio's game director, leading the studio's second development team. The project was later revealed to be a third-person action-adventure game set in the Star Wars universe in May 2016. Aaron Contreras, who wrote the story of Mafia III, led the game's narrative team, which included Chris Avellone and four other writers. The studio also collaborated with Lucasfilm to create new characters and locations. The game was created with Unreal Engine 4. Drawing inspiration from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and the Dark Souls series, Asmussen has said the team's goals for the game design include creating a deep combat system and incorporating aspects of Metroidvania map design. On June 8, 2019, it was announced that Gordy Haab and Stephen Barton would be composing the score for the game. The former had previously composed the scores to Star Wars: The Old Republic and Star Wars: Battlefront while the latter had collaborated with the studio on the Titanfall series and Apex Legends. The score was recorded at Abbey Road Studios with the London Symphony Orchestra and the Bach Choir of London. Marketing and release Publisher Electronic Arts announced the game at E3 2018. It was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 15, 2019, a month before the theatrical release of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. At E3 2019, Electronic Arts showcased a 15-minute demo of the game. Around two weeks after this on June 25, 2019, the studio showed an extended 25-minute version of the original demo. A tie-in comic series, Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order – Dark Temple, was announced on June 11, 2019 for release in September 2019. See also * [[List of Star Wars video games|List of Star Wars video games]] References External links * Official site Category:Electronic Arts games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Space opera video games Category:Star Wars video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:2019 video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Stephen Barton